


Fire and Ice

by Writinginstardust



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fight, Tea, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Winter has hit Ravka and with a bit of free time, you and your fellow Grisha decide to enjoy the snow. When Nikolai comes out to find you in the middle of a snowball fight, you decide to make him join in the fun and games.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Original Character(s), Nikolai Lantsov/Original Female Character(s), Nikolai Lantsov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> No pronouns, read as whatever gender you prefer.

“Hey! Tamar!” I yelled, arm raised and poised to take a shot. She whipped around, arm raising instinctively for her counter attack, but I was faster. I let the snowball fly and watched as it crumbled upon contact with her face. She threw her own projectile that I just barely dodged and cursed me out for landing a hit on her.

Laughing and running away, my focus on my small victory, I failed to notice Tolya appear from behind a tree and launch a snowy assault on me and Genya - who had appeared from somewhere to my right. I ended up covered nearly head to toe and let out a battle cry as I attempted to get him back, my teammates coming to my aid and turning our little game into a proper battle from which emerged no winners, only 10 grisha who more closely resembled snowmen than people.

It was winding down, a few fighters from both sides yielding and retreating back to the warmth of the palace, when I heard someone calling my name. A voice I recognised immediately as Nikolai. So, he’d decided to grace us with his presence now that the fight was almost over. He wasn’t going to escape it entirely though. Not if I had anything to do about it.

I still had a rather sizeable snowball in my hand, one originally meant for Tamar, when I turned to face him. He was about 10 feet away. An easy enough target. And close enough to see the mischievous grin that stretched my lips and the snowball in my hands.

“(Y/N), don’t you dare,” he warned, raising a hand and taking a step back. I didn’t reply, just grinned wider and raised my arm, ready to throw. “If you throw that snowball, you’re declaring war.” He tried again. 

I took a moment to consider it. Or pretend to at least. He’d probably win a snowball fight right now but covering him in snow was hard to resist. I threw the snowball. 

We stood still and in silence as it smacked him in the chest and dissolved, flakes sticking to his coat and cascading to the ground. He looked down at himself and back to me, almost disbelieving. I repressed a laugh at that moment of genuine shock.

“You’re going to regret that,” he said slowly, lips twitching up at the corners. Before I knew it, he’d scooped up a handful of snow and started throwing it at me. Within moments, it was an all-out war. 

It lasted longer than I expected Nikolai to let it and everyone else had found their way back inside while we fought on like two kids competing for glory and bragging rights at school. It was the most fun I’d had in a long time and Nikolai was laughing without a care in the world for once, but it couldn’t last forever. I was tired and cold and eventually had to yield under Nikolai’s rapid fire.

“Okay! I give up! You win!” I shouted as A few more snowballs hit me in quick succession and I dropped to my knees in a suitably dramatic fashion, laughing and clutching my chest as I pretended he’d just dealt a killing blow. Laying on my back in the snow, still laughing slightly even as I caught my breath, I heard Nikolai’s footsteps approaching. He came into view, standing over me with an eyebrow raised and a cocky smirk on his face.

“I did warn you.” I rolled my eyes and knocked him off-balance so he fell in the snow beside me, not quite managing to cover up a startled and not very kingly noise. He landed with a soft oof and I rolled myself over to sit on top of him and lean down for a kiss, cutting off his indignant splutters. He might have been put-out by my sneak attack but the moment our lips touched any complaints died and he simply kissed me back.

His lips were cold against my own but his mouth was warm and inviting and I lost myself in it for a few moments, forgetting how cold the rest of me was. Until Nikolai’s hands slid inside my coat and met skin, that is. His hands were freezing and I pulled away with a shiver and a gasp.

“Maybe we should go inside,” I suggested.

“That would be sensible,” he agreed and I quickly climbed off his lap and offered a hand for him to stand as well.

Coats, boots, and scarves were abandoned in the hall outside Nikolai’s chambers and a servant dispatched to fetch us some tea. A warm fire awaited and I pulled off the trousers which had ended up soaked through before sprawling on the plush rug in front of the flames. Nikolai settled beside me and heat licked at my chilled skin from every angle, chasing away the cold that had permeated every cell in my body. 

We lay in comfortable silence for a while as we soaked up the warmth until our tea arrived. I curled up in Nikolai’s arms and sipped at the drink, almost scorching my throat in my haste to bring more heat back to my body. The tea was gone quickly and I returned to the rug by the fire and stretched out there while I waited for Nikolai to finish his too. The occasional shiver still ran through my body even as Nikolai rejoined me and wrapped me in his arms.

“You know, if you’re still cold,” he started after a few minutes. “I can think of some other ways to warm you up.” I tilted my head up and was met with a suggestive smile from Nikolai. I knew exactly what methods he’d thought of and was more than willing to go along with them.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, get started then. I’m still _freezing_.”

“Of course, my dear.” He rolled so he was hovering over me, creating a cocoon of heat that was plenty effective in driving out the cold on it’s own, and kissed me, his lips much warmer and moving more purposefully this time. He took his time, drawing out every touch and every brush of his lips, making me burn and melt with every move and every word. His warming method proved to be very effective indeed.


End file.
